narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaka
| classification = | reg =56472 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 20 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Magnet Release Wind Release | jutsu =Assassination Technique Attack Prevention Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Transfer Technique Chakra Propulsion Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Falling Yin Technique Flight Technique Hiding with Camouflage Technique Lightning Beast Running Technique Scar Tracing Technique Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Summoning: Rashōmon Yang Release: Aura Burst Yang Release: Grand Cross Alignment Yang-Release: Mirage Blade Yin Release: Spiritual Weapon Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist | weapons = Kunai Military Rations Pill Senbon Shuriken Smoke Bomb Hanten }} Maketsu (Maketsu) is a Jonin ranked assassin.Though he is Jonin rank his skills in combat go beyond his rank. He hails from the village of Kumogakure. Appearance Pitch black hair, pale skin, and dark blue/purple colored eyes. His hair was at first longer but he cut it. He is 6'6 and slender, with skinny muscles (even though he his still strong). He usually wears bright white cloak over his clothes. He wears a all white short-sleeved full body suit, with a long sleeved top like a modern general at war. He wears all white pants. Though he wears glasses, he has no sight problems and the glasses seem to never fall off. Personality Maketsu acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Maketsu is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandmother, but now he is the complete opposite. Background Abilities Taijutsu Maketsu is mostly good at Taijutsu because he is quick, and he has the ability to get that "Spidey Sense" effect when he is about to be attacked. He makes up combos, and tries to find the weak spots in his enemy. He is trained in the White Tiger Fighting Style, A fast paced fighting style. He uses punches, kicks, jabs, and even leaps to dodge, and get around things. Even before using jutsu to make him faster, Maketsu is a very fast and agile fighter. Maketsu possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. While only a teenager, Maketsu is a highly resilient young man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. Ninjutsu Maketsu is good at this because he has many different combinations he can make because of his natures he has. Much more to come... Nature Transformation Yin Release Maketsu mainly uses this to imagine things, and make them come true. His main used Yin technique is Yin Release: Spiritual Weapon. He uses this as a means to create weapons out of chakra. He can create swords, bows, artillery, arrows etc. He has learned how to create Yin chakra bow and arrows, the size of his body, instead of being very large. He uses this as a means to create shuriken, senbon, and kunai if he runs out. Lightning Release Maketsu has created his own version of lightning release. He has created white lightning. He infused his Yin chakra with it, and it changed color. It didn't just change color though. The shocking power of this lightning is far more powerful than a normal lightning release technique. That being said, the power of a thrust with this nature is far more stronger. Yin-Yang He uses this to make his Yin Release techniques or contructs physically real. He even uses it with armor to destroy attacks against him.